Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character who is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. Created by Walt Disney and his cartoonist partner Ub Iwerks, he has become one of the most recognizable fictional characters in the world. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears outfits with a red, yellow and white color scheme, Mickey is depicted as a pleasant, cheerful everyman with a mischievous and adventurous side, who lives in his own universe with his girlfriend Minnie and various friends. Mickey debuted in Steamboat Willie, one of the first cartoons with sound, in 1928. Mickey went on to star in over 100 short films, and various feature films such as Fantasia. He has also been featured in a newspaper comic strip, several comic book series, television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club, and video games; and has also been a mainstay meetable character at Disney's theme parks. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to be honored with a star on Hollywood's "Walk of Fame." History with the Macy's Parade In the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Mickey has appeared as a balloon in four versions. The first balloon appeared in 1934, making him the third pop-culture character to have a licensed balloon in the parade. This balloon was 40 feet high, 26 feet wide, and required 25 handlers. To tie-in with Macy's, Walt Disney himself recommended the balloon have a star on his chest to represent the Macy's Logo. Alongside Mickey in the parade were fellow Disney characters .Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, the Big Bad Wolf, and eventually Donald Duck. In 1936, the balloon got a minor paint job to have a bigger star on his chest. This balloon appeared until 1937. A second balloon, which was slightly more colorful, was created and test flighted in 1971 and was originally supposed to debut that year to celebrate the opening of the Walt Disney World resort in Florida, but due to the weather all balloons had to be grounded, and so it debuted in 1972, appearing alongside his pal Donald Duck. 1935 and 1972 are the only years in the parades history where Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse both appeared in the parade together as balloons. The balloon continued to be used until after the 1983 parade. After 17 years of absence, Mickey returned in 2000 with a "Bandleader" balloon, which led that year's balloon lineup. This balloon did not return after that year. Several years later, a fourth balloon of Mickey was made, depicting him as a sailor; it debuted in 2009 to celebrate the announcement of the Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy cruise ships. This new Mickey was retired in 2012, as both ships had set sail by that time. Additionally, Mickey's "meetable character" version from the Disney Parks has appeared in the parade on various occasions. The Mickey walk-around first appeared in the 1968 parade, to celebrate the character's 40th birthday. He later appeared from 1972 to 1980 on a "Castle" float honoring the then-new Walt Disney World, then in 1981 on a float promoting that park's "Tencennial" anniversary celebration. After 1982, the Mickey walk-around did not appear regularly in the Macy's parade, due to the Disney Parks having their own Christmas Day parade, which was first telecast in 1983 and is filmed exactly one month before Christmas; and also due to Disney's acquisition of ABC, whose affiliate WPVI has since featured Mickey on a "castle" float at its own Thanksgiving Day parade. However, he did return in 1984 on a float celebrating the 30th anniversary of Disneyland, then in 2005 on the special "50th Anniversary of Disney Parks Magic" float where he, a multitude of other Disney characters, and country singer LeAnn Rimes appeared to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Disney Parks. Original Mickey.jpg|The original Mickey balloon making its march. Bandleader Mickey.jpg|The "Bandleader Mickey" balloon from 2000. Mickey Walkaround with Leann.jpg|Mickey in walk-around form with LeAnn Rimes in 2005. MM1934.jpg|The original Mickey balloon being prepared for the 1934 parade. 529801056.jpg|Mickey battles the high winds in 1982. 486237_505497649482429_1831873056_n.jpg|The 2nd Balloon's Test flight Gettyimages-97278185-612x612.jpg|Mickey in 1975 before his ears got ripped B08943C0-B193-41C1-A817-C79EF1893A16.jpeg|Mickey Mouse in the 1973 Parade Music The New Mickey Mouse Club Theme (1975-1982) Unknown (2000) "Mickey Mouse March" arrangement (2009-2012) Balloon * Mickey Mouse (1934-1937) * Mickey Mouse (1971-1983) * Bandleader Mickey Mouse (2000) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (2009-2012) Total appearances-21 Mascot *Mickey's 40th Birthday (1968-1969) *Castle Float (1972-1980) *Walt Disney World Tencennial (1981-1982) *Disneyland's 30th Anniversary (1984-1985) *Walt Disney World 50th Anniversary of Disney Park Magic (2005) External links Mickey Mouse on the Disney Wiki Incidents * In 1975, Mickey's ears got ripped by a street light. * In 1978, Mickey's hand got deflated by a tree. * In 1981, Mickey's right wrist got deflated for unknown reasons * In 1982, Mickey was pushed around by strong winds, but he was not damaged. * In 1983, Mickey's arm was ripped off during preparation, and later exploded while being inflated. As a result, he was retired from the parade Trivia In 1971 just like Santa Goofy's test flight when the 2nd Mickey was test flighted the real Mickey was there It's Unknown if Mickey's ears and hand were ripped in the 1975 and 1978 parades edit this page if do you have proof The 1st Balloon was designed by Walt Disney himself and Tony Sarg The 2nd Balloon was designed by Linda Smith Mickey was unlucky in 1983 that in 1984 Donald returned and missed another appearence along side Donald Duck while the last balloon to get retired from the 60s was Underdog Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1934 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1971 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2000 Macy's Thanksigivng Day Parade Category:2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Big Balloons Category:Retired Balloons Category:First Balloon in the Parade Category:Mouses